


reset (let's play back the good memories)

by scarletjjang



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletjjang/pseuds/scarletjjang
Summary: in which jeongyeon and nayeon find themselves in the past when they still resented each other. though somehow, fate always find its way in between them.a sweet serendipity.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> 2yeon in youngblood (by 5sos) x san junipero au cuz because why the fuck not?

Let me photograph you in this light  
In case it is the last time  
That we might be exactly like we were  
Before we realized  
We were sad of getting old  
It made us restless  
It was just like a movie  
It was just like a song

 

 

Everything was white. The walls. The floor. The ceiling. The dressers; even the mugs sitting in the white marbled coffee table were white. 

It was peaceful. White is peaceful. There’s a soft whirring sound that sits through the air emanating from the foreign looking machine beside the bed. Something that supposed to track heart beats and vital signs, a fancy looking medical equipment.

Two sleeping figures laid down on a fairly large hospital bed. Fingers interlaced, shoulders pressing against each other and steady breathing were exchanged. A soft creak breaks the silence of the room when a tall brunette poked her head through the door. Closing the door as gentle as she could with her foot, she made her way towards the edge of the bed. A clipboard in her hand, she was wearing a neatly tailored blouse tucked in her white pencil skirt. Hair tied up in a delicate bun with a stethoscope hung around her neck. 

Her brows lightly creased as she scans her notes, tapping the tip of her pen against the paper. She glanced at the couple laid peacefully on the bed whilst smiling to herself.

“Seems like you two get along somehow.” The brunette said to herself, followed by a hushed chuckle.

It wasn’t that long after two heads emerged from the door. The sound of feet shuffling revealed new visitors of the couple.

“How are they?” the pale one spoke. She was holding a basket of fruits in her hand as she made her way to the table and placed the basket beside the mugs. Following her is another girl but a tad bit shorter than the previous one. She had straight and long orange hair. The color of a beautiful sunset in spring draped across her shoulders, reaching almost her tiny waist. She had a bouquet of sunflowers in her hand. She helped the pale girl as they put the flowers in the large porcelain vase.

“They’re doing better. I guess it’s because you guys keep visiting them.” The brunette smiled towards the duo.

“Sunflowers?” she added.

“Yeah. Nayeon loves them. Though, Jeong hates it. I suppose she won’t mind as long as Nayeon is happy.” The shorter one replied smiling showing off the pools in her cheeks that made the brunette smile even wider.

The taller girl with the white porcelain like skin slapped her in the arm playfully.

“How many times do I need to tell you Chaeng? They’re our grandparents! Don’t call them in their first names! And Tzuyu, how about you? Have you been doing great?” she scolded but her eyes softened as she approached the taller girl and gave her a big hug.

“But Jeong wanted me to call her by her first name why are you so mean Dahyunie~” the girl with the orange hair pouted.

“You guys never change.”  Tzuyu patted Dahyun’s back, giggling as she pulled Chaeyoung towards them to give her a squishy hug.

“Hey stop it! You guys are choking me!” the smallest yelled in protest but the two didn’t even budge.

“Stop complaining Chae. We all know that’s not what you told Chewy the other night.” Dahyun smirked, “Unless you wanted our grandparents to know what kind of a dirty granddaughter you are…” she teased a bit more in which Tzuyu slapped Dahyun’s arm playfully.

“Can we at least have a wholesome conversation around your grandparents? Stop with the teasing Dahyun.” The tallest sighed in defeat. Dahyun smiled triumphantly as she held her fist in the air while Chaeyoung is obviously blushing red as a tomato in embarrassment. 

“Okay fine. Hmph.” Dahyun muttered under her breath oblivious to Chaeyoung sending her daggers. If looks could probably kill, Kim Dahyun sure is a dead meat by now.

“You guys really take after Mrs. Im and Mrs. Yoo… always bickering and against each other.” Tzuyu chuckled to herself, the two smiled at the thought as well. Nayeon and Jeongyeon were rarely in good terms, it’s always World War.

“Ew Tzu let’s stop with the mushy shit and get this over with.” Chaeyoung snickered as she moved beside the hospital bed.

“Yeah. You know we’re always grateful that you’re the assigned doctor, and to think that you’re this dummy’s girlfriend is considered a miracle for us.” Dahyun stated earning another slap from her bestfriend.

“Thanks, Dubu. It’s all on you guys though I’m glad I can be of help. So, I’m gonna ask you one last time, are you two okay with this?” Tzuyu asked a bit hesitant. Dahyun and Chaeyoung exchanged looks, nodded and answered in unison.

“Yes Tzuyu.”

“This was my grandma’s wish before she departed from this world. She said everyone would be happy for this another chance.” Chaeyoung added with a small smile in her face. The other girl nodded in agreement as she held Nayeon’s hand and gave it a small squeeze.

“I know this is what Nayeon wanted too.” (Even though Grandma Nayeon told me a million times how much she wanted to kill Jeongyeon with her bare hands.) Dahyun grinned at the thought of Nayeon threatening to kill someone.

“Okay now, since everything’s settled let’s start the process.” The doctor declared as she picked up the syringe and injected the vial to Nayeon, then Jeongyeon next. She carefully lifted both of their arms and placed it under a pillow.

 

“I hope everything goes well.” Tzuyu murmured to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (everything takes place in the past otherwise stated)

Once, there was a girl who vowed she would save everyone in the world, but forgot herself

Maybe she'll die the way she lived; a mess

 

"I need another glass of whiskey please!" Nayeon's voice reverberated throughout the almost empty bar. The night is still young, fifteen minutes past six o'clock in the evening and yet she's already slumped in the bar stool, downing who knows her nth shot of whiskey tonight.

 

"Nayeon, don't you think that's too much?" the male bartender with slick black hair commented with a hint of concern in his voice.

 

"You're one to talk Jackson. When you're the sole reason why I'm such a mess right now." she scoffed in distaste. She held the glass with her trembling hand and took everything in one gulp. She balled her fist, grasping the glass in between her delicate fingers tightly, like her world is in the brink of tipping from upside-down. The alcohol burnt in the back of her throat. It left a metallic after taste that made her gag. It was awfully bad and yet she loved that it made her insides burn. Atleast for now, she can forget the pain that is more excruciatingly bitter than the alcohol itself.

 

"Nayeon, it's been a couple months already. I know you're hurting but you shouldn't do this to yourself." Jackson grimaced eyeing the awfully helpless girl in the counter.

 

"I know right! Tell that to your fucking cousin. It's only been months! But she already had someone new getting in her pants?! Like we never had a thing for three fucking years?! What about the three-month rule?! I didn't even know that Sana bitch is snaking her all along. I am so fucking stupid!" Nayeon slammed her fists hard onto the wooden counter spilling half of her drink onto herself.

 

"Whoa. Calm down Nayeon!" the guy hurriedly grabbed tissues and tried to wipe the mess in front Nayeon but the girl swatted his hands away.

 

"Don't you fucking dare touch me! I don't want any traces of Momo and her bitch around me!" she hissed under gritted teeth, causing a few customers to turn their heads towards the commotion in the bar.

 

Jackson backed away holding up both of his hands in the air to feign defeat.

Suddenly the employees entrance from the back door swung open, revealing an amused female bartender with squishy cheeks and big chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a creamed coloured blouse with a glittery black bowtie sitting in the middle of her collar. She also wore skin tight black jeans that hugged her figure majestically. A name tag sits just above on the left side of her chest, 'Jihyo' it read.

Her eyes darted out from Jackson to the girl drowning her miseries with alcohol.

 

"What happened? I heard shouting in the restroom. I was only away for five minutes and you two were already against each other throats." Jihyo snickered with a tight-lipped smile.

 

"I was just trying to stop her from getting herself poisoned with alcohol." Jackson replied rather blantantly in Nayeon's distate. Jihyo wriggled her eyebrows at him in response.

 

"What???" Jackson mouthed in annoyance. The female bartender motioned to their awfully drunk friend kissing the filthy counter trying to grasp anything in proximity. She picked up a clean rug under the counter and let out an exasperated sigh as she made her way towards Nayeon.

 

"Okay. Fine. I'm just concerned. And how many times do I have to tell you that Momo's not my cousin? She's my goddamn niece for fuck's sake!" Jackson buried his face in his palms and massaged his temple.

 

How did Momo manage to completely fuck up Im Nayeon and their relationship? He didn't have the slightest idea but one thing is for sure, Nayeon is honestly fucked up.

 

Jihyo carefully untangled Nayeon's mess of a hair that sticked onto the side of her face and neck because of sweat mixed with alcohol. She wiped the counter with a clean rug then carefull lifted Nayeon's face in the clean surface.  
She almost slammed her head when the older girl suddenly spoke,  
"But you're both Chinese! How are you not even related?!" Nayeon slurred and threw her hands in the air.

 

"Momo's Japanese! What the fuck." Jackson defended himself and picked up the remaining glasses he had to wipe and polish before the bar gets full of people.

 

Jihyo held Nayeon's shoulders together making her sit up straight. She tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ear and instantly noticed the dark bags under her friend's eyes. She must've been staying up all night; probably drinking or crying, there's no in-between. Jihyo can't count how many times in a week Nayeon would call her in the middle of her shift. Saying that she's passed out drunk in the middle of nowhere and Jihyo being the responsible and loving friend that she is, of course would come to her little drunken ass to rescue her. ALL THE TIME.

 

So they had an agreement, where Nayeon can only drink in the bar where she works. Jihyo thought it was a good idea to make her friend become a little less miserable and to get her out of her drunkard state, but boy was she wrong. Nayeon was in the bar almost everyday. She doubt if she even goes to work or home, seems like she didn't get some sleep and shower for days now judging by the dark circles under her eyes and the same crumpled blouse she's wearing since yesterday.

It's been almost three months since Nayeon and her friend Momo broke up. It pained her so much seeing both of her friends falling apart just before her eyes, but what she can do? Jihyo never heard from Momo after the incident. She only learned from Nayeon that Momo moved out from their apartment and went back to Japan because apparently she was still in love with her childhood friend, Sana.

 

What a mess. She thought.

 

"Nayeon you can't keep coming here like this. You need to get to work. Mina's been calling me non-stop because you haven't been reporting to them for a month now. She also told me that you've been ignoring her calls. She went to your apartment today but to no avail. You're practically living here in the bar. Minseok will kill me!" Jihyo wiped the corner of Nayeon's mouth with a tissue. She smiled sadly at her friend, worry written all over her face. She reached out for Nayeon's hand and gave it a firm squeeze. Even her hands seems to be rougher than these days.

 

"I wanna die Jihyo. I can't take the pain anymore. It fucking hurts so much." Nayeon moaned in desperation and immediately burst into tears, yet again it turned into sobs. No matter how much she cried, the tears won't stop streaming from the corner of her eyes. No matter how much alcohol she drank, the pain won't go away.

 

Jihyo smiled bitterly and wrapped her arms around her friend, pulled her into a big hug which led to Nayeon crying even more.

 

"I know. Just let it all out." Jihyo whisperer agaisnt her ear as she rubbed her friend's back. Jackson let out a long sigh in the corner as he continued tidying and prepping the bar for service. He watched as Nayeon cried her eyes out while Jihyo silently whispered words of encouragement next to her ear.

 

It took them almost an hour until Nayeon sobered a little bit. She freed herself from Jihyo's warm embrace and blew her nose.

 

"Are you feeling okay now?" Jihyo asked. Her big brown eyes twinkling with a mix of concern and worry. Her hand still rubbing her back in circles to soothe the pain somehow.

 

"I guess?" Nayeon replied in between sniffs. She straightenedd her wet and crumpled shirt and tried to comb her damp hair with her fingers. She threw Jackson an apologetic look which the latter acknowledged by showing his toothy grin.

 

"I don't deserve you two. You're such good friends." Nayeon mumbled under her breath with a hint of embarassment.

 

"Geez. Don't be such a cry baby! Get yourself together Im Nayeon!" Jihyo pinched her puffy cheeks from crying and giggled.

 

"Now go and fix yourself! The night will be starting in a few minutes. I don't want our customers seeing a sickly drunk old lady wandering around. Besides a friend of mine will visit today." the female bartender smiled.

 

"What? I thought I'm your only friend?!" Nayeon pretended to be hurt.

 

"Hey! Then what am I to you?" Jackson interjected with disgusting puppy eyes that made Jihyo cringe.

 

"A raging homosexual?" Nayeon replied and both of the girls started laughing.

 

"Yeah laugh all you want Im Nayeon. I'll let you pass this time. You too Park Jihyo." He glared to his friend.  
"But you do realize Jihyo also have other friends right?" Jackson stated as a matter-of-factly in which Jihyo nodded in response.

 

"I'll introduce you guys when they arrive but for now go!" Jihyo pulled her up and ushered her towards the restroom whilst slapping her butt playfully.  
Thankfully for Nayeon she can still walk on her two feet though a bit tipsy, she still managed to reach the restroom without tripping on her own.

She went over to sink, opened the tap and splashed water all over her face. She hissed when the cold water hit her face. Nayeon couldn't almost recognize herself when she looked up and stared at her reflection in the mirror.

 

Nayeon looks absolute hell.

 

She laughed bitterly at herself. She turned the running water off and pat her face dry with a paper towel. After an eternity of retouching her smudged make-up and sanitizing her hands, Nayeon went out of the restroom and made her way outside. She was welcomed by a bunch of girls standing in front of the door giving her dirty looks from head-to-toe. She had forgotten that she locked the restroom door when she entered.

 

"Damn girl. We're here for almost half an hour. We thought someone died inside." the tallest of the three commented as she glared at Nayeon.

 

Died? Yeah. I'm better off dead. Nayeon thought as she walked past the girls, ignoring their hateful remarks as she found her way back to her stool.

She made herself comfortable in the bar stool, eyes scanning the now crowded bar. It's thirty minutes passed 10 o'clock. She must've lost track of time retouching her mess of a make-up since yesterday. Her eyes darted from face to face, looking for the familiar faces of Jihyo or Jackson but to no avail. Both must be busy since it's Friday night. The usual grind would be a lot busier than weekdays so Nayeon did one thing she shouldn't be doing yet again: ordering a bottle of whiskey.

 

"Oi! A bottle of whiskey here please, thanks!" she called out to the bartender from afar which she instantly recognized when she turned on her back to attend her.

 

"Oh! SinB!" Nayeon beamed smiling. The kind of smile that doesn't reach your eyes and SinB almost caught it.

 

"Hey Nayeonie~ You're here too last night right? I've been seeing you more often than usual." Of course SinB had to lie about it. She can't just rub it in Nayeon's face that she knew about the break-up and that's the reason why she's almost living in the bar. SinB knows but she chose to kept mum and play along. Besides Jihyo told her that Nayeon is still mentally unstable after what happened. Love truly is magical but deadly.

 

"Ha. Yeah! But enough about the pleasantries just gimme the damn bottle of whiskey!" the older girl ordered rather impatiently and as much as SinB knows how alcohol won't ever solve any problem Nayeon has, she still gave in and handed her a bottle of Jack Daniel's. Nayeon took it gladly with a welcoming smile and a small 'thanks'. SinB nodded and sighed as she went to the next customer and made their orders.

 

Nayeon smiled to herself as she happily uncapped the bottle whiskey and poured herself a neat glass. She took a whiff and let the strong scent of alcohol dominate her lungs. She brought the rim to her lips and gulped everything down in one go. She closed her eyes as she savoured the taste, the faint sound of bass filled her ears. Her gaze fell upon those bodies swaying with the beat, probably mixed in sweat but who cares?

She recognized the song instantly, Do U Dirty by Kehlani. 

How can she fucking forgot?

Momo used to dance to Kehlani's songs when they both attended dance classes in college.

Nayeon sipped what's left in her almost empty glass, it tasted like hell. Like when Momo used to kiss her after she saw her with Sana making-out in the back of their office parking lot. Stupid Momo forgot that she and Sana work in the same company. Stupid fucking Momo and her stupid cheesy shit that made Nayeon fall for her even more. A lone tear escaped the corner of her eye. Nayeon tried to stifle a sob, preventing herself from bursting into tears.

 

It wasn't long after with an empty whiskey bottle when Nayeon found herself in an almost catatonic state. Her upper half sprawled across the counter, eyes barely open and hair looking like a bird's nest. She fought the urge of falling asleep, it's still early to pass out.

 

"You don't look so good. Are you okay?" a deep but feminine voice stirred Nayeon from her subconcious state. She tried to looked up trying to find where the voice came from but with poor vision and of course the alcohol, Nayeon can barely make out where she's in.

 

"Hey? I'm here." she turned to her side. A voice from beside her stool spoke again and Nayeon's sure some guy was clearly trying to hit on her while she's drunk.

 

"S-aoerryy... but I'm not intrested..in...men.." Nayeon managed to say whilst her eyes closed.

 

What a pathetic loser. Nayeon thought.

 

“What the hell?” the person beside her questioned in disbelief, clearly offended. She was taken aback by Nayeon’s statement. 

 

Did she just assume she’s a man?! 

 

“Excuse me Miss? I’m just trying to help here, I thought you need something but I’m clearly unwanted. Oh and maybe next time you should stop judging people based on their looks. It’s rude.” The short-haired girl stood up and stormed in her feet leaving Nayeon alone barely making out a thing she just said.

It took her a few more shots until she felt her bladder almost giving up on her. She had no choice but relieve herself in the toilet. Staggering her way towards the restroom, Nayeon walked past through the sweaty bodies crammed in the hallway. She was blind as a bat but fortunately, she managed to manoeuvre her way out of the jam-packed crowd. She was a few feet away from the door when it swung open, revealing the last person she wanted to see in this world that she live in: Hirai Momo with a pair of arms wrapped around her neck, which obviously her lover. The one and only Minatozaki Sana. They were smiling and laughing over something she can’t hear and it made Nayeon’s eyes burn in the back of her lids.

 

WHY? She asked herself.

 

The two girls were oblivious to the pair of eyes silently watching them for over a minute now, until Momo looked towards her direction. The Japanese’s eyes almost bulged out of their sockets, both were surprised to each other. 

“Nayeon…” Momo croaked with a hint of sadness in her voice. 

 

Nayeon couldn’t stand it any longer. Her feet moved in its own accord. She ran past the sea of people not caring who’s she bumped into. She just wanted to get away from this place. From this madness. From this hell. She wished for a blackhole to immediately spawn in the middle of the room and swallow her whole. 

 

“Ouch! Hey watch where you’re-ow! You again?!” Nayeon bumped into someone and judging by the tone of her voice, she sounded like she knew her. The helpless girl glanced to her back and saw Momo emerge from the hallway, Sana trailing behind her. Nayeon clutched her chest tightly, trying to stop the brimming tears threatening to fall from her yes. The pain is too much. Her vision became even more blurry so she steadied herself from everything she could lay her hands onto. She gripped onto the woman’s shoulder tightly as her knees started to wobble.

“Hey Miss this is sexual assault!!!" the woman exclaimed in her face but Nayeon can’t hear anything. All she can hear her heart breaking into s million pieces while Momo and Sana laugh in the background, that kind of laugh that makes your skin crawl.

“Just kiss me! Please, just kiss me and made me forget.” Nayeon begged, her legs starting to give out. She didn’t know why she had just asked some stranger to kiss her but if that will make her forget about the pain, then be it. Nayeon tip-toed, wrapped her arms around the stranger’s neck and kissed her roughly. She can feel the world closing against her eyes. She saw Momo in her peripheral vision looking heartbroken.

But who cares? Nayeon felt the surge of nausea creeping up from the pit of her stomach so she pulled away from the kiss and almost immediately everything went pitch black.


End file.
